Dance Inside
by CraveCataclysm
Summary: This is what really happened after Team Seven's first reunion... Sasuke's Point of Veiw. NaruSasuSaku threesome.


**Dance Inside**

**Warnings:** Implied Yaoi and het, a little bit of sado-masochism of the femdom variety, a little bit of violence, and if you can catch it, BDSM and threesome at the end. Uh, a little bit of violence, I guess. (All of these can just about be ignored)

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, SakuSasu, NaruSasuSaku

**Author's Note**: Its got a distinct humorous quality, if you get that kind of humor. XD Honestly, it feels like I'm writing Itachi in one of his good moods instead of Sasuke, that's how dry the humor usually is. Of course, there's a few lines of mild angst, but that's to be expected with dear little Sasuke-chan. I'm pretty sure I phailed epicly at the SakuSasu, but that's nothing new. XD And, just on a side note, this was originally inspired by Dance Inside by the All American Rejects (I just happened to see a NaruSasu vid and loved it. 3). It doesn't really feel like Dance Inside sounds, though. *phails*

Hope you like it anyway, and Arigato for reading!

* * *

You're staring me down, just like it used to be, just like always - but you're so quiet, you're silent. I like to think I'm smarter now, after all that training, but I still don't understand anything about you. This moment, this second, it feels so long.

I glide down - you don't have to move, you don't have to even speak, but still I need to be close to you, very, _very_ close. My hand alights on your shoulder and I lean in (Orochimaru and Itachi had once made me fear physical closeness - now they have destroyed any and all sense of personal space).

You glance at me out of the corner of your eyes, just one glance, and it makes me weak.

I think of the Valley of the End, and though later I will pretend to be surprised, its really not.

_You're so still, so silent - I don't even think you're breathing anymore. _

_I guess that means I'm breathing for two. _

* * *

Later, after you've found the note I (cleverly, I like to think) hid in your back pocket. I told you to meet me after dark in a certain hotel room - just come through the window, the note had said. Don't bring any weapons, I'll be able to tell if you try to hide any. Don't try to bring anybody else, or I won't show up.

Now I stand just inside the doorway, studying you calmly, thoughtfully. I can't remember exactly what I'd planned (_I can, definitely can, always can_), but I wonder if I can get away with it.

Those thoughts go straight at the window when you turn your head to look at me from your spot on the windowsill (right knee up on the windowsill, your elbow resting on it, your left arm and leg dangling behind you as you stare out the window - you're shirtless, and I know you have the same ideas I do).

Your eyes - they've only ever been striking, and that's what they've only ever been for. Eyes for striking.

It only takes one look, and then you're across the room so fast (almost as fast as I am - its impressive, I must admit) it makes the curtains sway.

I wonder if its because I'm shirtless too - or maybe there's a certain look in my eye that is just too sexy too ignore. (Or maybe I'm just being overly poetic again).

"Sasuke," You growl, and usually I don't find that even remotely sexy - but you've always been the exception, haven't you? And then you kiss me, hard and forceful. When I respond just as violently, fighting you for dominance, our tongues sliding against each other, you show me that 'lips are for biting, thank you very much.' I will remember that.

I don't even remember how we end up on the bed - it seemed more likely that we would just crash to the floor, really - but we do, with me straddling your hips. Its not the best position, considering that our crotches rub against each other very blatantly (so maybe it is a good position). But, since it feels awfully good, neither of us protest.

Except when you realize you are literally beneath me, and then I can feel you growl. You don't shove me off as much as shove me down - I stubbornly pull you with me, and you end up on the other side of me. You glare heatedly - its a lot more intimidating that the baby pout you had at thirteen, but you're still Naruto, so you still cant glare worth shit.

"Sasuke-teme-" You start, maybe a warning, or a protest, but I don't waste time in leaning up to kiss you hard, leaning over you again. And then you just have to protest the whole 'dominance' thing - which is stupid, by the way - and roll us over, again. But, being the usuratonkatchi that you are, you forget that we are on the edge of the bed. We hit the floor rather jarringly, admittedly.

"Teme! You planned that!" You accuse, and glare over at me - I raise an eyebrow elegantly, pretending I'm not reluctant to talk to you (_because if we talk, then things might be said, things might be real, and I don't want to have to kill you to be real_-)

"Stupid as ever, Usuratonkatchi." I say off-handedly. You punch me in the face. I knock your head against the bedside table. Honestly, I don't know how we end up kissing again.

After that, its rather a blur - I know more clothes come off, and I know we fucked - but I don't know who was on top, I don't know if we were still on the floor or not, or if we even said anything the whole time. I know it felt amazingly good and really fucking painful (no, that does not necessarily mean I bottomed - hey, maybe we had a sick, sadistic fuck. I don't know, I can't remember).

I also know that when it was over, I started to get so tangled up, while I was tangled in you. Those things I did, the things you did, the things we never said - they started to build up, like we both knew they would.

"I'm not coming back." I say, out of the blue, maybe to warn you. (Maybe, maybe to save you. Just. Maybe.)

"Then why-?" You start angrily, ready to have a heated argument, and I silence you with one look - its not even a glare, and those never worked on you anyway. (I'm too fucking scared to be surprised.)

"Will you let me help?" You ask firmly. I contemplate - can I? I always knew -

"Maybe. Not yet." I say, instead.

"You need my help." You say.

"I'll be fine." I say, even though I know I won't. (_how can I? I am killing the man who loved me the most, who I loved the most - so how can I, huh?_)

"You know I will anyway." You say cheekily, grinning over at me.

_I know_.

* * *

After that, we see each other a surprising amount - we fight, fight, fight, and I act like the asshole you always said I was. You keep trying to convince me I don't need to finish my training, that your help would be enough - no one else sees how heavy those words are now, but I do. It makes me push you just that little bit more, till you snap, and out comes Kyuubi.

Honestly, the demon fox scares me shitless. All that chakra, and hatred, and power - I know it could kill me, on _its_ whim (whims, I seem to have an obsession with them).

I don't know what it is about you that makes me want to shake you down, break you down - maybe I am jealous of that hope, that almost-innocence that you still seem to hold onto. (I wont say that I'm scared, so scared, and that I need you to say that you want to shake me down, too - )

But, even after I push you that far, you still come to see me.

And now that we have time - oh, god, do we have time - I get to experiment. Each new way I touch you, you make a new, delicious, sound. It amazes me, fascinates me.

You seem to think otherwise, but this is not just a game to me, I need it. (Of course, you insist on doing the same thing to me - force me into it, sometimes. I can't say I mind.)

Secretly, I think I'm moving you down to me, down to my level - so maybe, just maybe I can slip into you. I can slip into your hope, your solid strength, determination.

I think I'd like that.

* * *

Fuck you, Naruto (_bad, bad, bad - shut up, I know I already did_). Goddamnit, why do you have to be so _stupid_? She was there, she saw the whole fucking thing, and neither of us noticed.

Well, I certainly noticed, but that was only when she walked right up to me after you'd left. She was surprisingly calm about the way she planted her boot in the middle of my chest and sent me flying through two feet of concrete.

As I straighten slowly, cautiously, she sheds her skin - gone is the girl who called me Sasuke-kun, who loved me deeply, thoughtlessly, who was endlessly polite and sweet.

Instead I am left in the room with a young woman who I have broken, time and again - and she is very, very angry. She scowls deeply - better than you ever could - and the sight sinks into my mind - she sinks into my mind.

(Vaguely, I wonder if you knew all along - did you know this would happen, you little shit? It sounds exactly like something you'd do.)

And then - and this is how I know that we did not have sadistic sex - she pins my hands to the wall with kunai driven through the middle of them, crucifix-style. I curse, rather eloquently and creatively, and she looks slightly mollified.

"Sakura-" I try to protest as she strides across the room, eyeing me and looking calculative.

And then she is practically ontop of me, as suddenly as you were, and she rips my shirt the rest of the way open (it was practically a jacket anyway, with a collar that fucking low). I squirm slightly and she shoves me back by gripping my stomach, her mouth going to my neck and mercilessly sucking on the cursed seal there.

(_deargodsavemenow_~)

"If this was what you wanted, Sasuke-kun, you should have just said so." She says, sounding alarmingly sweet. And then she kisses me, just as hard as you did (did you know she was this rough? _I_ certainly didn't), and finally lets me dominate - I explore her mouth curiously, trembling just barely against the calluses on her fingers.

(I like calluses - did you know that? You don't have any calluses, by the way - they've been healed by that damn Kyuubi…)

As she pulls back, her eyes blazing triumphantly, I gape at her, open-mouthed (but of course, Uchihas don't gape. At all.) Her eyes are what I imagine green fire is supposed to be - she tasted like it, her hands felt just like it - and I wonder if she's not really a fire-clone, but that's just silly, because fire can't be molded like that. (I should know.)

And then we just stare at each other, and really, that's so silly - I shouldnt be wasting time, new time, precious time, but this moment seems so long.

And then I grip the kunai impaling my hands, and rip them out of the wall. She gasps slightly, and I let them fall the ground, with a clatter and not a few drops of blood.

"Sasuke-kun-" She starts, probably about to apologize, but I just kiss her instead, cradling the back of her neck with one bloody palm (she doesn't seem to mind). My Sharingan can no longer defend her, but my hands - they know her. They always will.

* * *

When we inevitably fight again, neither of us acts any different - we just dance (if you could call our fighting dancing).

I wonder if its me or you that makes her act like that - sadistic, and forceful, and rough, almost bordering on multiple personalities.

I still don't know that answer, but I do know that its not just me she wants to break down. ________________________________________________________________________

"Sasuke, I'll be fine. You'll be fine." Sakura says firmly, pulling on her boots. I glare at her, half-heartedly - she seems unruffled. Sometimes, I really hate her. Honest. I do.

"Is this fine, Sakura? He should know." I say furiously. She blinks at me, startled by my newfound viciousness, and I sigh inwardly. (I never did have the perfect apathy I wanted, but still. Why must I always be so fucking angry? Sigh.)

"Sasuke, it will only hurt him -" She tries to say.

"**I'm not fine!**" I shout, on my feet immediately. She looks up at me, maybe scared, maybe (_nonono, don't be scared~_)

_I can't take it without him._

"Alright." She says, sighing.

"What should we do?" She asks, biting her lip.

"Why should I even keep doing this?" I sneer at her, sitting back down on the bed.

"Its not like I couldn't have better." She doesn't even look hurt. (_Maybe, maybe, just maybe, she hears the unspoken, why should I even live?_)

"Sasuke, I love you. He loves you. We love you. Just let me try, okay?"

"Whatever." I say, just like the thirteen-year-old I once was, only because to say otherwise would be too much like saying yes.

* * *

"See, Sasuke-teme? Sakura-chan's always right." Damn you, you smug asshole.

"Aw, you sound so cute when you moan like that, Sasuke-kun. Do it again!"

"I did _not_ moan." I grit out. Because. I didn't. …So there.

For my efforts, all I get is a giggle and a smirk.

(I have the distinct feeling that this is the only reason they did not gag me.)

…Assholes.


End file.
